


Happy Birthday, Sweetheart

by kinksnkisses (fairytales)



Series: Cherishing Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Extreme Underage, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Frottage, Incest, Training, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytales/pseuds/kinksnkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: id really like to see girl!stiles being used by start and the sheriff. maybe it started after claudia died. extra points for extreme underage if ur into that! thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dub-con, incest (parent/child, sibling), extreme underage, training, frottage, comeplay, anal sex, vaginal sex, lingerie
> 
> This starts when Stiles is 8 and contains extreme underage and parent-child and sibling incest. Please don't read if that bothers you.

Stiles is curled up in his lap, a heavy weight against his legs, but John doesn't have the heart to move her, even though she's been in his arms for hours. It's the longest she's been asleep since Claudia's funeral two months ago. She's just turned eight, too young for the sleeplessness and panic attacks she's been having.

He shifts around so he can stretch out on the couch, Stiles a solid weight on top of him, and props his head up to watch TV. He settles on an old Cinemax After Dark series, because it's better than the infomercials on, and he doesn't actually expect to be aroused by anything. But he's failed to take into account how long it's been since he was able to jack off, and just how erotic it is to have someone breathing softly against his neck and apply just the right amount of pressure to his cock.

Arousal hits hard and it takes only a minute or two before he's hard against Stiles’ leg. It feels like he's going to explode, but when he shifts to move his daughter, she whimpers and clings harder to his chest, moves a little so her body brushes against his cock.

John is a good man, but he's only human, and a weak one at that. He buries his face against Stiles’ prickly scalp, and arches his hips, grinding against her. It takes almost no time for him to come, staining his pants with his release. 

When he finally lifts his head, Stuart is staring at him from the door, a smirk on his lips that is too old for his 11 years. 

-

Stiles can't sleep without someone in bed with her, so John moves her things into his room. And when he's on night shifts, Stuart climbs into bed with her, or she slips into bed with her brother. 

John tries to restrain himself, but it's no use: he finds too much relief with her. He pushes up her nightgown and pulls down her panties, slides his cock between her legs and fucks up against her slit. Stuart watches from the door, then the bed, then joins in, touching her with greedy fingers. 

Stiles wakes up one night to Stuart sucking on her nipples and John applying lube to her crack. John watches her eyelids flutter sleepily, and he starts to withdraw his hand, but Stiles reaches out, stops him. 

"Feels good, Daddy," she mumbles. "Keep going."

John laughs, although he's not sure if it's out of relief or what, and leans down to kiss her and ruts against her ass, the head catching on the rim. When he's close to coming, he rolls her on her back and paints her face white.

"Happy birthday, baby," he says as the clock ticks over to midnight. He scoops up his cum and presses it into her mouth and she latches onto his finger, sucking it clean. 

-

Stuart fucks into his sister as John holds Stiles steady, her legs hooked around his arms. Stuart sucks and bites at her nipples, and Stiles suckles her father's fingers to keep back her screams as Stuart pounds into her.

Stiles is ten and her birthday gift is her brother's dick. John has promised that, if she's good, she'll get his dick when she's a little older, a little bigger. She's trying so hard to be good, clenching her little cunt around Stuart, trying to make it good for him. 

When he finishes, she even cleans his cock for him with soft kitten licks and lets John eat her out despite how sensitive she is. She comes when he tells her to, going limp in her brother's hold. When she's fucked out, tummy full of cum, she falls asleep against John's chest and doesn't wake as he fucks a finger inside her ass. 

"When she turns 11," he promises Stuart, who stares at her ass with hunger. And then repeats the promise to Stiles later, when she asks.

-

John has to slide his cock into Stiles' mouth and choke back her moans when Stuart finally takes her ass. They're in a hotel and he doesn't want anyone hearing them. 

Stuart pounds into her, fourteen and too eager to be gentle and John can't believe how lucky he is. John pets her hair, telling Stiles just how beautiful she looks, and she stares at him with wide, watery eyes, full of worship. 

"Next year I'll fuck you, princess," he promises, when Stuart releases deep inside her. John comes on her hole, pushes his cum in with his fingers, and plugs it up inside her. 

-

After conferences or weekend trips out of town, John always brings home some scraps of lingerie - a soft, sheer red baby doll, simple silk stockings and garter belts, lacy cupless bras and bustiers. Stiles never wears those things to school, but when she gets home, Stuart strips her of her school clothes and carefully tugs on the baby doll or eases her into the stockings and garters and bustier. 

John will come home to Stiles kneeling in front of the couch, mouth around Stuart's cock while he watches something on the TV or plays a video game. John will tug her away from her brother and feed her his cock. Sometimes, he comes home to Stuart fucking her on the couch or over the coffee table, and he'll arrange them so he can fuck his cock down her throat.

Stiles marks off the days to her 12th birthday on a calendar she keeps in her old bedroom. 

-

It's common for them to go out of town for Stiles’ birthdays and for her 12th, John rents a villa on a beach, remote and secluded. He wants to hear Stiles moan and scream when he finally gets to feel his daughter's cunt around his cock.

She screams so beautifully when he finally does push inside her. Her back arches off the bed and she clings to him, whimpering. It makes John's cock jerk inside her, and he tries to give her time to adjust, but she feels so good and it's just too much. 

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," she chants, clinging to him in desperation. Her lithe legs are right around his waist and there are tears leaking from her eyes. John licks them up and comes. 

Stuart fucks her sloppy cunt later, as Stiles licks John clean, and after that they take turns eating her out until she's so sensitive she cries and can't find the energy to orgasm again. 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," John tells her, when he and Stuart move away from her cunt and settle her between them, limp and weak. 

Stiles grins at him, despite the fact that she's struggling to stay awake, and hugs him close. "Best birthday present yet, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, come throw some prompts at me! [Kinksandkissing](kinksandkissing.tumblr.com)


End file.
